


Impressions

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bruises, M/M, Marking, New Avengers Vol. 1 (2004), Pining, Possessive Behavior, Post New Avengers Issue #2, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Tony finds Steve in the tower during the city wide blackout. After the Raft breakout, Steve is having trouble letting go of the fight.





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was rereading New Avengers for the 500th time. I'm weak for the Avengers comics and Stevetony interactions immediately before and after Civil War. It's my favorite stevetony era, believe it or not.
> 
> So, enjoy some porn with a little plot.

It was dark.

Near silent.

Save for the sound of Steve’s heart pounding rapidly in his chest. In the absence of power, the entire city had settled with avid reluctance. Traffic signals out, all planes had been grounded, the streets were emptying out as everyone hurried home. There was fear in the air; they’d all heard the news. There was a large-scale breakout at the Raft. Known superhuman criminals were roaming the streets and taking to the skies. It wasn’t safe to be outside.

It wasn’t safe to be indoors.

Steve had been outnumbered and vastly out gunned. Lost sight of Peter and Cage during the fight and found himself on the damp ground, jagged rocks scratching at his back through his scale mail as he fought tooth and nail to get back on his feet. Fought hard, fought dirty, his knuckles torn to shreds as they broke on teeth and stone jaws. He lost himself; seeing nothing but red and the taste of blood in his mouth.

Even now, standing in Tony’s tower in the sky, he felt like he was back there. Fighting to see the surface. His hands hung heavy and ready at his sides, curled into fists that dripped red onto the carpet. His heart beat painfully fast, his breathing rushed and heady. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, his ears straining for the slightest movement.

A quiet footstep.

Steve whipped around and clamped his hand around the intruder’s throat, slamming him into the wall. Tony stared up at him, eyes wide and concerned. He swallowed, his Adam’s apple moving beneath Steve’s palm.

“Hey, Cap,” he offered with a hesitant smile. “You okay?”

He’d removed his armor, standing in the sparse bedroom barefoot in jeans and a t-shirt. Bare and vulnerable. And a hell of a lot less worried than he should’ve been with Steve’s hand at his throat. He smelled of sweat and warm metal. Steve swallowed thickly.

“Hey, are you bleeding?” Tony asked, his eyes falling to Steve’s hand. In the dim lighting, it was hard to say Tony could have seen it.

Steve shook his head. Honestly, most of it wasn’t his. Tony licked his lips, the motion catching Steve’s eye. A strange heat coiled in his center, a need thrumming through him as Tony reached out to touch. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Quick as a viper, Steve caught his wrist in a vice grip. It wasn’t the usual touch he kept painfully light, bred of years of restraint. One hand around Tony’s throat and the other around his wrist. Tony couldn’t pull away if he wanted to and, try as he might, Steve couldn’t bring himself to let go.

He felt hunted. He felt snared. Trapped beneath writhing, scrabbling masses with blood, sweat and tears in his eyes. His fingers slipping on every grip he had. Flat on his back struggling to breathe, the sounds of gunfire and groans of pain interspersed with pleas for mercy and Peter’s clever one-liners. Split between wars, every war he’d ever fought, lost in his head.

A voice like broken glass, “You should go, Tony.”

“What’s going on?”

His hand tightened around Tony’s wrist. Tony held back a pained sound and Steve’s stomach twisted. “I’m fine. It just…” he cleared his throat, his breathing growing heavier. “Takes a while for it to go away.”

“What?”

“You know me,” Steve said, trying for a smile. “Even when the battle’s over, I can’t stop.” His breath caught, his chest tightening. “It’s like my heart won’t stop racing and I feel this – this…”

His hand tightened around Tony’s wrist, his thumb sliding over his pulse point. Beating rapidly but Tony made no effort to leave. Instead, “How do you get rid of it?” he asked, his voice husky and rough.

It drew Steve forward, his front pressing into Tony’s. Tony’s eyes widened, scanning Steve’s face quietly as his heat melted into Steve. Warm blooded and real, standing here watching Steve like he wasn’t the slightest bit afraid. Steve should probably find that concerning. Engulfed in Tony’s scent, eyes trailing over the point of his nose, the pale curve of his neck. Steve’s mouth went dry.

“Steve?” Tony asked, his gaze lowered to Steve’s mouth.

Darting in, Steve crushed their mouths together. A searing clash of tongues and sharp teeth, releasing Tony’s wrist and gripping his chin. Tony opened eagerly in response, accepting everything Steve had to give. He bit at Tony’s lip and licked into his mouth as he crowded him into the wall. They hadn’t even closed the door.

Steve devoured him, rising up and taking Tony’s tongue like the spoils of war. Groaning, Tony arched beneath him, rolling into his hips needfully. Perfectly at home with Steve’s hand around his throat, shivering with every slick slide of his tongue. Steve’s stomach tightened, his cock hardening.

Tony took hold of his hips, rutting against him as he sucked on Steve’s tongue. In sync, the way they always had been, Steve felt that gripping need ratchet higher and higher, arousal pooling in his gut as he fought to keep his hands loose.

Steve wanted to  _ take _ ; to mark and claim. Wanted to tear Tony down, bare beneath him where he could hold him down and pump him full. Split him open and bury himself deep inside. Burrow in where Tony could never be rid of him. Where Tony couldn’t turn his back on Steve again, the way he had all the others.

Maybe it was that, more than his insistent cock, that made it hard to let go, to loosen his grip. To release Tony when he was sure that his fingers were leaving marks on his chin and neck. The kind that anyone with half a brain would be able to understand. And knowing their friends, it’d be clear who’d left them.

A sharp bite to Steve’s lip and a needful thrust drew a gasp, Steve’s cock jerking hard in his pants. He pulled back, breathing heavily. His eyes closed, Tony’s taste on his tongue. “We should stop.”

“Why?” Tony panted, licking into his mouth hungrily.

Steve groaned, biting down on his lip and sucking greedily. Tony’s head thudded against the wall as Steve released his jaw and gripped his hip, holding him close. When he managed to rein himself in, Tony was staring up at him, almost dazed.

“Can’t control it,” Steve rasped, smoothing his thumb over Tony’s hip, earning a shiver. “Can’t go slow.”

Tony licked his lips, barely considering Steve’s words. “Don’t.”

Steve studied him, his body tight like a rubber band. He should be concerned; even more so than before, it seemed as though Tony didn’t care much about his own safety. Never stopped, never shied away from Steve’s hands on him. It seemed he’d never even spared a thought towards it. Steve could hurt him, press down too hard and push his hand straight through his chest, squeeze too hard and break a bone. Too rough and really hurt him.

Part of him wondered if Tony wanted that.

Swallowing, Steve forced his hands off of Tony and stepped back. Running a hand over his hair, he paced a few steps and sat down on the end of the bed. Gazing up at Tony, he took a deep breath and waited, his heart beating fast in his chest. Tony held his gaze, his hands tensing and relaxing a few times before he came to a decision.

He moved over and shut the door.

Padding softly over to Steve, he stood before him, shaking as Steve placed his hands on his hips. Steve eyed him a minute longer before sliding his shirt up and pressing a soft kiss to Tony’s stomach. Shivering, Tony kept still, his fingers in Steve’s hair as he kissed him again and once more, soft wet sucking kisses that made Tony shiver in the cool air.

Steve pulled Tony’s shirt over his head and took a hardened bud into his mouth. A quick intake of breath as Steve laved his tongue over Tony’s nipple before playing with it between his teeth. Tony was so responsive, so reactive in Steve’s hands with minute shivers and soft little gasps. Steve wanted to tear him apart.

His hands worked methodically at the fastenings to Tony’s jeans, impatiently gathering him into his arms once he’d stepped out of them. Bare and shuddering in Steve’s lap, Tony was distractingly beautiful. Flushed and hard, his cock arching up in a beautiful curve, leaking steadily along his belly. His nipples pink and bruised, wet from Steve’s mouth. Tony’s skin was brown, lovely and tanned though, where he’d found the time to sunbathe, Steve would never know. Miles and miles of skin to look at and Steve found himself snared by the look in Tony’s eyes.

Hunger.

Vibrant and fierce, gleaming in the dim moonlight streaming in from the window. Tony wanted this as much as Steve did, if not more. Every touch, every brush of Steve’s hands drew shivers and stifled moans. Just placing his palm on Tony’s bed caused a bead of precome to well from the tip of his cock and drip down the shaft. Steve groaned, trailing his finger through it just watch Tony’s cock twitch and spill more.

So responsive. And all Steve’s for the night.

In a way, the darkness was a blessing. No way for Tony to look at him and really, truly see the depths of Steve’s desires. The dark place in his heart that made it hard to discern whether he wanted this because he truly desired Tony or this was another possession for that menacing, all-encompassing monster inside of him. The part of him that wanted to punish Tony for ruining them in the first place; that wanted to force him to roll over and behave.

Maybe it was both; maybe it was neither. Maybe Steve had simply realized sex would be a healthier way to release his tension. Get rid of that excess adrenaline and wash out the hunted feeling rattling his bones. Maybe he needed to believe that because the alternative was too hard to bear.

The few times Steve had allowed himself to think of this, he’d imagined something slower. More meaningful and loving. Candlelit love making where he could spread Tony out and see every inch of him, read every microexpression on his face and learn every inch of his body. The kind of encounter found in the romance novels Wanda used to read during lulls. He used to imagine Tony in that red thong, getting him on his knees, pulling the strings aside and burying his tongue in Tony’s ass. He’d spent a few guilty nights with his right hand thinking about taking his time with it, spreading Tony’s cheeks and licking him out until he was slick and loose.

Now, Steve’s hands roughly spread Tony’s thighs across his own, his heart beating fast in his chest. Tony panted in his ear, his arms around Steve’s shoulders as Steve’s blunt fingers brushed over his entrance and rub insistently. Tony stiffened, his rim tensing and relaxing beneath his dry fingers. As much as Steve would love to take his time and put his mouth on him, he was hard and aching, adrenaline pushing him to reach into the guest drawer and pull out a small bottle.

It’s old. Steve didn’t have to wonder why it’s here. Tony built the tower four years ago; it stood to reason he may have had other people here in that time. Even so, even knowing that logically, it fueled the fire in Steve’s veins, the burning need to stake his claim. The idea of other people knowing Tony intimately in the time they were estranged made him squeeze a bit tighter, the bites to Tony’s neck a bit sharper.

Cool fingers circled Tony’s rim, murmuring with satisfaction as Tony shivered and leaned forward into Steve’s chest. Steve worked fast, efficiently, slipping a thick digit inside in no time at all. Tony clamped down around him greedily, hips rocking as Steve started to pump his finger in slowly. Slick and tight inside, Steve could hardly bear the wait, growing steadily impatient with every stroke. And then he added a second finger and then a third and Tony’s cock had begun jerking wetly between them.

Steve pulled back to see his face, stomach tightening in anticipation. Tony was gorgeous like this: all tightly contained chaos gradually splitting at the seams. A slick red lip caught between his teeth, slipping out inch by inch as stifled moans made themselves heard. A few stray wisps of hair out of place and mushed from the door and Steve’s hands. His cock flushed and aching, a thin wet trail dribbling down his belly.

Groaning, Steve reached up and gripped his chin painfully tight, licking into his mouth. Tony keened, his cock slapping against his belly as Steve buried his fingers inside. Curling them drew a soft gasp, Tony’s hole spasming around him. Steve flushed with pleasure, doing it again and again, working Tony open and ignoring his own cock painfully snug in his pants. He wondered if he could bring Tony off just like this. Bare and spilling wet across Steve’s suit, the pristine red, white and blue sullied with Tony’s release. A mark of his own.

Steve removed his fingers, stomach tightening at the stifled whine of disapproval. Still in uniform, it’d take some time to get out of everything: his boots, his belt, stripping off the top and pulling off his pants. Instead, Steve shoved down his pants and guided himself inside Tony’s entrance. A tight fit, his cock much thicker than his fingers. With a quick intake of breath, Tony waited, watching Steve’s face as he gradually took more of Steve’s cock.

Tight clenching heat, sucking Steve greedily as he bottomed out. Steve’s heart pounded, too loud in his ears as he fought the incessant need coursing through him, forcing his hands to be gentle where they took hold of Tony’s hips. Then Tony’s head fell back, the moonlight caught his skin with just the right amount of life. A line of four circular marks, purple bruises along the column of Tony’s neck and Steve’s hands tightened of their own accord.

Steve rolled them before he realized, laying Tony on his back and shoving in deep. Arching, Tony cries out, thighs tightening around Steve’s hips. His nails scratched down Steve’s back, his rim tightening beautifully around Steve’s cock as he takes up a fast rhythm. It was brutal; the headboard slamming against the wall with every rough snap of Steve’s hips. His hands held tight to Tony’s waist, making new impressions over the old ones, the sight of Tony’s neck driving him faster and faster. Near violent, the sounds of their bodies loud but nothing compared to their hushed breathing, the hard pounding of his heart in his ears.

It ate him from the inside out; the vicious need an ugly twisted and voracious thing, clawing inside his chest. He gripped Tony tighter, nosing into his throat and thrusts mindlessly, burying himself inside. Slick and loose, Tony took him like he was born for it, spreading his legs wider, taking Steve deeper. He asked for no quarter, even clutching Steve tighter and welcoming him instead. His moans grew sharper, warbling gasps and cries as Steve pistoned in deep and lost himself completely.

Tony’s hands, Tony’s scent, Tony’s voice saying his name in that pleading tone that drove him crazy. Tony’s face withdrawn, yet certain as he ended the team and walked away. Tony’s voice in his ear calming him on sleepless nights. Tony’s scent engulfing him when he’d been shaken and lost in nightmares, nose buried in Tony’s neck. Tony’s hands on him when he’d pulled him out of the fight tonight.

Steve had always been lost here.

Tony’s nails dug into his shoulder, a sharp gasp, “Steve.”

Wet warmth spreads between them, Tony’s cock pinned tight between their bellies. In Steve’s vice grip, he can’t do much to chase it, tension flooding out of him as Steve rutted against him greedily. Each thrust drew more, another shudder, a soft whisper as Tony’s eyes rolled back and he spilled everything he has to give. Steve’s going to have to clean this uniform but he was almost glad of it.

It was nice to be marked in return.

Steve lost track of time, focused on nothing but the covetous need driving his hips forward. He breathed in his scent, his lips pressed to Tony’s neck as he plunged in deep, heat coiling tight in his center. Tony’s eyes were wet, lashes brushing Steve’s stubbled cheek as he whined and scratched lightly at Steve’s scalp, encouraging him.

Steve was close; he knew that. He’d been fighting it. The sooner he came, the sooner this was over and they’d go back to pretending there wasn’t this chasm between them. Pretend they’d come together simply out of necessity and not because of this intangible string keeping them together. Keeping Tony in New York when he had offices all over the world. Keeping them in the same circles, the same missions, fighting the same foes when they had no shortage of them. Keeping Tony in his orbit when it was the last thing Tony wanted. Keeping Steve in Tony’s orbit when it was everything he wanted.

Despite his best efforts, Steve neared the edge, the cloying heat spreading outward through his body. Tony’s nails scratched at his scalp, his lips pressed to Steve’s ear as he rasped, “Let it go. I can take it.” Steve shook his head, hands tightening on Tony’s hips once before he wrapped him in his arms, panting wetly. “Come on, Steve. I’m here. I’m here for you.”

Steve bit down a whine, a choked breath escaping as his vision whited out and he burrowed himself deep inside. Tony let out a satisfied moan as Steve spilled messily inside, shaking apart completely. Adrenaline turned to pleasure, toes curling as he reveled in the shudders running through him. His cock pulsed hard, his hips rocking in small, aborted thrusts. Tony’s thighs fell open to accommodate him as he panted wetly and worked through it.

He’d expected to feel good at the start of this but, he felt empty.

Steve came to a stop, nose pressed to the spot behind Tony’s ear. They were hopelessly entangled, Steve stretching out where their legs would intertwine, Steve’s arms wrapped tight around Tony’s waist.

Tony’s breathing slowed. A few quiet moments before he spoke, “I should get back.”

Steve didn’t reply, listening to Tony’s heart beat steadily beneath his ear.

+

Tony met Steve on the deck of the Helicarrier.

“Think fast, Captain America!”

Steve heard the shift in wind and reflexively reached out. In his hand, a plain bagel.

“They didn’t have –”

“They didn’t have sesame seed,” Tony said, almost fondly. He moved smoothly, not the slightest bit stiff. Steve was almost disappointed.

“This is fine.”

Tony started in about the breakout. All business and professionalism. Where Steve may have appreciated that years ago, now, it made his hands clench the railing with a shuddering sound. Tony paid it no attention, speaking of the numbers: people lost, criminals free, damages to the city.

Finally, Steve felt the words slip out of their own accord, “Can we talk about what happened last night?”

Tony turned to him smoothly, no change in expression. “I thought we were.”

Steve turned to face him head on, his tone darkening. “Tony, you know what I mean.”

Tony’s temple pulsed but he gave no other sign he understood. “Can you work with me on this?”

“Last night—”

Tony held up a hand. “Steve, we’re standing on the Helicarrier, several feet above a city that was rocked by a serious blackout  _ and _ a prison breakout. All in less than 24 hours. I think we have more pressing matters.”

“So, you want to pretend it never happened?”

“I want to focus on what’s important. Like figuring out who’s going to put the bad guys back in jail. I thought you’d be concerned with that, too.”

Steve’s temper flared. His eyes returned to the city beneath them. “I should have known you’d try to get us out of your hair as soon as possible.”

“What?”

“You finished with us when you ended the team.”

Tony stiffened, his words quiet. “How long are you going to blame me for that?”

“You made the call, Tony. You bowed out when things got hard—”

“When things got  _ hard? _ ” Tony hissed, leaning in closer. His breath quickened. “Why do you think we were so blind to the fact that Wanda needed help? We were falling apart and things hadn’t been right for a while before she tore through us.”

“That may be true, but you don’t quit on your friends. You don’t quit on the people that need you!”

“We were causing each other more harm than good. But, of course, you can’t see that.” He glowered, his lip curling. “You always see a fight where there’s nothing to fight for!”

“And you always surrender!”

“I could see the writing on the wall--”

“The team was working! We were just going through a few rough spots.”

“A few? We were a long ways from the glory days and…” he cleared his throat, running a hand over his hair. “They didn’t need me, Steve.”

Steve swallowed, his heart ticking up a beat. A hesitant step forward. “I needed you,” he said somberly. Tony’s eyes widened, more guarded than anything else. “And you left,” Steve added quietly.

Tony studied him for a moment, chewing on his lip. Finally, he nodded, his eyes cutting to the long empty deck of the Helicarrier. It was then that Steve caught of glimpse of a dark smudge, a circular mark on Tony’s neck. Stomach tightening, he took another step closer, and another, reaching out tentatively to touch Tony’s throat.

Tony swallowed, his breathing growing heavier as Steve tipped his chin up and got a closer look. One mark on the left side of Tony’s neck, four on the other. Steve gently covered them with his hand. Tony’s pulse beat wildly beneath his hand.

“I thought you wanted to hurt me,” Tony said quietly. The corner of his mouth twitched. “But that wasn’t the case, was it?” Steve shook his head once. Nodding, Tony lowered his gaze to Steve’s arm. “When I arrived on scene last night, I saw you buried beneath the horde. I could see Luke and Jessica, I could hear Peter. I couldn’t see you. And for a moment, just a split second, I thought the last time I’d ever see you, I’d be watching you die.”

He shook himself, long lashes fluttering over his cheek. “I can’t do that again, Steve.”

“Tony,” he began and Tony stepped back, clearing his throat.

“You’ve got that look in your eye.” He spared Steve a smile, but there was no joy in it. “Like you want us to be a  _ family _ again and I can’t. This family tore itself apart unlike any of our enemies ever could.”

Steve’s chest tightened. Scratching at his brow, he turned to the railing and crossed his arms. “So, the coward’s way out. That’s how you’re playing this?”

“Is it cowardly or smart?” Steve looked to him in annoyance. Tony joined him at the railing, his voice wry. “This is the way it usually goes. I say ‘no’, you give me a speech and I agree because it’s you.”

Steve warmed, even as he felt sure he was missing something. “But this time…”

Tony’s nose wrinkled, his brow furrowing. “I’ll say ‘yes’. I know I will.” He averted his gaze to where his fingers tapped the railing quietly. In profile, he was even more beautiful than he’d been beneath the moonlight. “I never could say ‘no’ to you.”

A shiver ran down Steve’s spine and he reached out to cover Tony’s hand. “It’ll be different this time, Tony. I know it.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of, Cap.”

They stood there on the deck for a while, the wind whipping through their hair. After some time, Tony turned his hand up to meet Steve’s, his eyes guarded and worried. He squeezed tight, clearly lost in thought.

Steve held on.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [ tumblr](http://capn-shellhead.tumblr.com) or [ Pillowfort!](http://www.pillowfort.io/capnshellhead)


End file.
